The present invention relates to a kink resistant light weight, thin walled hose.
For several years now, nozzle manufacturers have been producing so-called xe2x80x9clow pressure nozzlesxe2x80x9d. These nozzles are intended to flow large amounts of water at low pressures and hence reduce fire fighter fatigue, among other things. A side effect of these nozzles is that the current light weight, thin walled hoses that are presently on the market tend to kink directly behind the nozzleman and reduce the flow of water. This problem has only come to light in the last few years and has been of particular concern to many more fire departments very recently. Older style hoses that are bulky and stiff do not exhibit this tendency but are, for obvious reasons, undesirable due to their weight and bulk.
There thus exists a need for a hose that retains all of the desirable features of a light weight, thin walled hose, but at the same time is rigid enough at low pressures to reduce kinking.
An object of the present invention is to obviate the above-noted defects in the prior art. In accordance with the invention, this object is achieved with a kink resistant, low weight, thin walled hose comprising:
a circular woven inner jacket reinforcement;
an extruded inner tubing bonded to the inner surface of the inner jacket;
a circular woven outer jacket reinforcement; and
an extruded polyurethane tubing bonded to the inner surface of the outer jacket and located between the inner and outer jackets.